Collection 5: Pokémon on the Rocks eps 17 till 21
by LatiosFan
Summary: Episodes 17-21 in my series of episodes where Ash and Angie travel together through the Pokémon world, now combined in a separate story. MorpheusShipping but also for other Pokémon fans. Ash and Angie are bound for Pewter City. Will Ash get a new badge?
1. Chapter 1

Episode 17: To the Rescue! (part 1)

Episode 17 in my Fan Fiction series about the Pokémon journey of Ash and Angie. Involves some MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you don't like that idea, stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

Ash had slept very well this night. The trip at the lake, all the Pokémon they saw there, and that special "thing" that had suddenly happened, had lifted his spirit way up again. Ash and Angie hadn't talked about that accidental kiss the rest of that day. Ash was in one way glad they didn't, but on the other hand he didn't want to leave the subject just like that. He felt a bit shook up by this event. Sure, he had already confessed to Angie he loved her, although at that time it was more an "I like you very, very much" at that time.

It had already been a giant step for Ash to realize Angie had such strong feelings for him that the thought of him leaving after winning the Sinnoh League, had been tearing her up inside. And it had been a much greater step for Ash to find out he also felt she was very special, more than just another person to travel along with on his Pokémon journeys to become a genuine Pokémon Master. He knew he cared for her from the moment he first saved her life, with that creepy spirit. Ash really wanted to give everything he had to save her. Although back then he thought it was just like helping a close friend, it had felt different somehow. Especially Angie's reaction when he said he wouldn't let go, "even if that meant forever" had been puzzling Ash. She had looked at him with those big eyes and said "Huh, forever?" like she heard something in his words he didn't notice back then. Even when they said goodbye at Summer Camp, the last night, he said they were friends. Angie had sounded a bit sad then but Ash figured it was just because of them saying goodbye.

Now he knew better, she loved him and he also had experienced that he loved her back. But these things that came with loving someone, he still had trouble with that. A kiss on the cheek was not so scary anymore, and holding hands wasn't either, he actually felt rather comfy with it. But yesterday had been a surprise. Even though it was by accident that their lips had touched, not immediately pulling back afterwards hadn't been an accident. It had felt like Pikachu's Thunder hit him, but in a much more pleasant way. Ash wondered how Angie had felt about this. "Maybe I should go see her, and check if she's okay," he thought, and quickly got dressed. He walked to her room, that was a little further down the hallway of the hotel they were staying at.

"Angie...?" Ash whispered as he padded softly on the door.

"Pikapika?" Pikachu tried as well.

No response. He knocked a little harder, and again, a bit harder. Then the door next to him opened and Tracey appeared.

"If you want to wake up the rest of the guests, please go on at what you are doing..." he remarked.

"Oh... sorry," Ash said, as he stopped making so much noise.

"If you are looking for Angie, she went to the Pokémon Center," Tracey said, "I met her earlier in the hallway as I was getting some fresh towels."

"I see..." Ash said, wondering why Angie left so early.

"I guess I'll meet you two there then?" Tracey asked, "I am going to the shore of the lake to make a few quick sketches. Somehow I didn't get to that when we were pedaling on the lake."

"Sure, see you there," Ash said, before he raced off to the Pokémon Center.

As he entered through the door, he saw Angie making a phone call. "Is she arranging yet another surprise for me?" Ash though at first.

"Hi Angie, did you sleep well?" Ash informed.

"Hey, hello Ash, good morning," she answered with a smile on her face.

Ash didn't have to ask if everything was okay with her, even he could see Angie was in a good mood. Pikachu and Shinx greeted each other as well.

"Hello Ash, nice to see you again," he suddenly heard Angie's mother say, since Angie was busy calling her.

"Oh hello, mum," Ash said, a bit confused to be talking to Angie's mother all of a sudden, and forgot to say "of Angie" after the "mum" part.

"Is there something you want to tell us dear?" Angie's mother said to her, "if you two have plans together, you know your dad and me are fully behind this."

"Huh?" was Angie's first reaction, but then she realized what her mother was hinting at.

"What is it Angie?" Ash said, still unaware of the uneasy situation he had put Angie in, "why are you turning so red, is it getting too hot for you in here?"

"Errm...I must go now, mum," she quickly cut off the conversation, "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay, bye dear!" Angie's mother said, and to Ash, "take good care of my daughter, and goodbye....son." she added with a strange smile.

"I will... bye!" Ash answered, and then he asked Angie, "why did your mother act so strange all of a sudden and what did she call me 'son' for?"

"I think it's because it's usually very warm this time of the year in Solaceon Town, so it must be the heat," Angie tried to come up with an explanation, that did not involve the "m-word" since she knew that was what her mother had been thinking about.

Angie really liked Ash, and she never wanted to leave him again, but "marriage" was still a bit too scary, especially when parents started talking about her like she had no say in the matter.

"Eh... Angie?" Ash started.

"Yes Ash, what is it?" Angie asked.

"I think we should talk....about yesterday I mean..." he continued.

Angie started looking more serious now. She had also thought a lot about "that moment" when their lips had met, after that Spheal caused their pedalo to rock. Angie intended to bring it up, but there had been no really right moment for it yesterday, and today she had promised to call her parents first, since they had sent her a message earlier. They had been very worried when they heard about a Pokémon hunter that had been arrested, right in the area where their daughter and Ash were. So Angie was glad Ash now took the first step to talk, although she was also somewhat concerned about what he might have to say.

"I think you're right..." Angie replied, "Shinx, would you like to go play outside with Pikachu for a while?"

"Shinx?" her Pokémon answered, a bit confused.

"Great idea, Ange," Ash got the hint, "Pikachu, you know your way around here, so you look after Shinx, okay? Have fun and don't go too far away from the Pokémon Center."

"Pikachu!" Ash's Pokémon nodded.

The two electric Pokémon went outside, leaving their trainers behind, both getting more nervous about the "talk" they intended to have.

"You know....when we....it felt...different..." Ash started, looking away from Angie.

"What do you mean?" Angie asked, as she started to worry a little.

"Well... you know....different than in Lavender town," Ash continued, still avoiding her eyes.

"Oh...." Angie said, getting more nervous now.

"Well...it was...... at first I wanted to pull back, you know..." Ash almost whispered.

He tried so hard to find the right words to describe his feelings, which was very difficult for someone like him, always thinking about the next battle, the next badge, the next league... Meanwhile Angie was getting very worried. "What if he didn't like it as much as she had enjoyed their spontaneous kiss?" she thought. "Maybe it made him realize his feelings for me are not as strong as I feel for him?" it flashed through her mind, making her even more worried. "Why else would he look away from me like that?" But before she could torture herself even longer with her thoughts, Ash finished his sentence.

"...but I couldn't, and after a few seconds... I didn't want to let go of you anymore," Ash said, as he turned his head towards Angie again, and now looked her straight in the eyes, with a loving smile.

"You...mean that?" Angie said, very surprised after the scary thoughts she had just a few seconds ago. "Oh, Ash, I felt exactly the same!" she almost shouted, because the was so relieved.

"Pfew, and I was afraid you may not have liked it at all," Ash confessed.

"And I thought the same when you started about how it felt different," Angie replied.

"Do... do you think we should kiss more often now, then?" Ash asked.

"Well... only if you want to..." Angie said, as she started blushing a little.

"So you don't expect me to do so, right?" Ash said, still feeling a bit uncertain.

"I think we should just let it happen, and not expect it from each other at all," Angie answered.

"That's a relief," Ash admitted, "I didn't want to disappoint you, but I imagined it would feel strange to just kiss you for no reason... except that I like you a lot, of course."

"Well, me too," Angie admitted, "when the time is right..."

"...and a Spheal crosses our path..." Ash finished her sentence.

Then they both started to laugh, about Ash's remark, and the fact that they discovered they both had been scared to let the other down because he or she might have high expectations as a result of this kiss.

"Ash...thanks, for your understanding," Angie said.

"Same goes for you," he replied, "I'm glad to get that off my chest. You're my best traveling partner ever."

"Thanks," Angie said.

"Not that you're just like any traveling partner of course," Ash quickly added to correct any possible misunderstandings about his previous words, "I mean, you know that, don't you? Right?"

Angie watched Ash trying so hard to make up for his words. He even started to blush a little. "That's so cute" she thought, "I'd better put him out of his misery before he hurts himself..."

"It's okay Ash, I know what you meant to say," she tried to put him at ease, "all I have to do is think about that kiss yesterday and then I know how you feel about me."

"Oh... okay," Ash said as he stopped making apologies.

The doors of the Pokémon Center opened, and Tracey came walking inside.

"Do you know Pikachu and Shinx are outside all alone?" Tracey asked, "and why are you in here then?"

"Did you make some nice sketches?" Ash immediately asked, avoiding answering that question as to prevent Tracey from finding out about what Ash and Angie has just been talking about.

"Yeah, the lighting outside is fantastic!" Tracey answered, "Here, I'll show you some that are nearly ready," and he took his sketchbook out off his backpack.

After admiring his talented artwork, our three friends got themselves a good breakfast, and made sure their Pokémon buddies were also well catered for. Then they went outside.

"What are your plans for today, Ash?" Tracey asked.

"Well, I thought about traveling east, along Route 4, to Mount Moon," Ash suggested, "we may find some interesting Pokémon on the way there, and maybe we'll even run into Sabrina, so I can finally challenge her," as he made a strong gesture with his arm, to indicate he was ready for any battle.

Angie noticed Officer Jenny pacing from left to right and back next to her motorcycle, just a few meters from them.

"Is something wrong Officer Jenny?" Angie asked.

"Well...eh...I don't know if I should tell you..." Jenny started, "can you keep a secret?"

"We won't tell it to anyone else, right guys?" Ash said, as both his friends nodded, along with Pikachu and Shinx.

"Okay then. We've received a distress call from a hiker somewhere on Mount Moon. He seems to be trapped somewhere, with hardly any supplies." Officer Jenny explained.

"That doesn't sound good," Tracey remarked.

"That's correct," Officer Jenny comfirmed, "and what makes it even worse is that I can't go to Mount Moon right now."

"Why not?" Angie asked.

"Well, in about an hour, a heavily guarded prisoner transport is coming through, and my assistance is needed there," Officer Jenny answered Angie's question.

"We can go there!" Ash suggested, "we were already heading for Mount Moon."

"That's great!" Officer Jenny replied, "but you must promise me you will be very careful. Mount Moon can be a dangerous place."

"We'll take good care of ourselves, officer," Tracey said.

"Good luck then, and when that prisoner transport has passed, I'll come after you as soon as possible!" Officer Jenny shouted, while racing off on her motorcycle.

At first Ash, Angie and Tracey intended to travel to Mount Moon by foot, but since now it had become important to get there as fast as possible, they decided to go fying with Charizard. Ash asked Liza if his fiery friend could stay with them a little longer. Liza told him she didn't need Charizard at the moment in Charicific Valley, so it was okay. As long as it wouldn't take too long, since Charla, Liza's female Charizard, began to miss Ash's Charizard just a little more each day. So off they went, and in no time they were at the base of the giant mountain. Tracey, attentive as ever, noticed a small column of smoke not too far from where they had landed. Soon, they arrived at an apparently abandoned campsite.

"Helloooo!?" Ash shouted, "Anyone here?"

"It looks really deserted..." Angie said.

"But judging on how the fire has just gone out, there was someone here not too long ago," Tracey remarked.

"Look, over here! Footsteps!" Ash yelled.

"These must be from whoever made this camp," Tracey said.

"Well, then we must follow them," Ash replied.

He made Charizard go back in his Poké Ball, and the three friends began following the trail, unsure what they might find at the end of it...

(to be continued)

My 21st fan-fiction story already. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 17: To the Rescue! (part 2)

Part 2 of episode 17 in my Fan Fiction series about the Pokémon journey of Ash and Angie. Involves some MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you don't like that idea, stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

Ash, Angie and Tracey were following the trail of footprints, that they had discovered as they were exploring the deserted campsite. After a while, the trail faded, and then... no more footsteps...

"The soil is too rocky here," Tracey remarked.

"Maybe your Venonat can help with tracking?" Ash suggested.

"Good idea Ash," Tracey answered, as he sent out Venonat.

"Venonat! Venonat...? Venonat, venonat, venonat!" the Pokémon uttered as it seemed to have picked up something.

Our three friends followed it, until they could hear some people talking.

"One Poké Ball, two Poké Balls, three Poké Balls, a lot of Poké Balls!" they heard a catlike voice say.

They walked a little further, and through the bushes, saw Team Rocket, with a backpack full of Poké Balls, and Meowth counting them over and over again.

"Hihihihihi, that was easy!" Jessie laughed, "this is almost better than stealing the Pokémon of those twerps."

"Yeah, we didn't even have to dig a hole for it first," James said, as he wiped his forehead in relief.

"Hold it right there, Team Rocket!" Ash shouted as he jumped out off the bushes.

"Give back those stolen Poké Balls, or else..." Angie threatened, while sending out her Bulbasaur.

"Stolen?" Jessie said trying to pull a face of being falsely accused.

"Yeah, don't go accusing us just like that," Meowth added at an undignified tone, "these are our Poké Balls."

"Yes, we have honestly found this backp..." James didn't get to finish his sentence because Jessie covered his mouth with her hand.

"What James meant to say is that we've caught these Pokémon here, and put them in our backpack," Jessie explained.

"Oh? What kind of Pokémon are in there then?" Ash asked, still not trusting Team Rocket's explanation.

"Yeah, we'd like to see what you've caught," Angie added, "right Tracey?"

"Right!" Tracey replied.

The three Team Rocket members gathered around in a circle, like when a rugby team gets together to discuss the tactics for the next game, and started whispering. Then they broke the circle, and faced Ash, Angie and Tracey again.

"To convince you these are really our Pokémon, we've agreed to give you a little demonstration," Jessie said. "Come out...whatever you are!" she yelled as she threw one of the Poké Balls.

A Lileep appeared, that turned around, and started looking viciously at Jessie.

"Uuuuuhh! Lileep, come back!" Jessie yelled in panic, as she made the large prehistoric Pokémon return to it's Poké Ball. "Wrong one, hihihihi," Jessie laughed nervously.

"Try this one, Jessie," James said, as he threw her another Poké Ball.

"Go... Pokémon!" Jessie shouted, and a Kabutops came out, also not very happy to see it's supposed trainer as well.

Jessie dropped the Poké Ball in fear, as the Kabutops came charging towards her, and hid behind poor James.

"Hey, don't look at me!" James yelled in panic to the Kabutops, as he tried to free himself from Jessie's grip.

"Kabutops, come back!" Ash said as he had picked up the Poké Ball Jessie had dropped.

"It's obvious these are not your Pokémon," Angie stated.

"So now you are going to tell us where you got them," Tracey continued.

"I told you, we've caught them, honestly, we just need to train them a little more," Meowth defended his teammates.

"Bulbasaur, do Vine Whip!" Angie commanded, and her sturdy Pokémon began whipping Jessie, James and Meowth.

"Okay, okay, we admit, we've stolen the Poké Balls!" the three villains confessed, "just make it stop, have mercy!"

"That's enough Bulbasaur, thanks," Angie said as she called her Pokémon friend back.

"Now, you better start moving and show us where you got those Poké Balls," Ash said firmly.

"And if you can't remember, Bulbasaur will help freshen your memory," Angie added.

"Bulba!" it sounded, to stress that Angie's Pokémon was more than willing to oblige.

So this strange combination of trainers walked on through the woods, to a more open spot, with very rocky soil. There were some small holes in the ground, that looked like someone had been excavating to look for something underground.

"There you are!" Jessie said with a loud voice, "this is the spot were we sto... eh... got those Poké Balls."

Ash walked a few steps forward, and then noticed a larger hole, just a little further away. He went on, closer, and tried to carefully look down, when...

"Aaaah!" Ash yelled as the ground gave way underneath him.

"Ash, grab my hand!" Angie shouted, as she had followed him closely, looking like she had instinctively felt something like this might happen to him.

Angie barely managed to grab Ash's hand before he was about to tumble down into that larger hole, but she had trouble keeping him up, let alone getting him back upon solid ground again. Then she felt Bulbasaur's vines grabbing her, trying to help. But Bulbasaur started sliding away, till suddenly...Ash's Charizard grabbed it, and pulled Ash, Angie and Bulbasaur back to safety.

"Thanks, Angie, Bulbasaur, and Charizard," Ash said, as he padded the dust of his clothes.

"That was close, Ash, better watch your step from now on," Angie advised him, "and let Charizard get back into his Poké Ball. His weight may make the ground collapse even more."

"Yeah, I will," Ash answered, as he made his Charizard return to his Poké Ball. "Now let's check how deep this hole is," and he threw a little rock into it."

"Aaawwww!" they suddenly heard coming from the pit.

"There's someone down there!" Tracey said, "let's get him, or her, out of there."

"Angie, let Bulbasaur lower it's vines into the pit, then whoever fell down it can grab them, and be pulled up!" Ash suggested.

"Okay, Ash," Angie replied, "but I think Bulbasaur needs someone to hold it or it will get dragged in the pit as well."

So Ash, Tracey and Angie all held on to her Bulbasaur, as it let it's vines down into the pit. Suddenly they saw the vines being pulled down, indicating the unlucky person that fell down the pit, must have grabbed them. With the help of the three trainers, Bulbasaur managed to slowly pull this person upwards. First a patch of hair appeared above the rim, then a white researcher's coat. It seemed to be a man, but since he had his back turned towards Ash and company, they still couldn't make out who he was. Bulbasaur put him on solid ground again, and the man turned around.

"Professor Pinetree!?" Ash, Angie and Tracey yelled, very surprised.

"Professor who?" Jessie, James and Meowth now shouted, even more surprised.

"Hey, hello Ash, Angie, Tracey... and of course Pikachu," the professor answered.

"What are you doing here, professor?" Tracey asked.

"Well, I heard there were some special fossils found on Mount Moon lately," the professor explained, "so I decided to go on a little expedition here, and did some excavating, as you can see."

"But how did you end up down in that big hole?" Angie inquired.

"Well, it seemed I was digging on top of a small cavern," the professor continued his explanation, "and while I was digging, I went through the ceiling of that cave and fell down. I couldn't get out off it again, and made a distress call before the battery of my communication device went dead."

"And Officer Jenny received your call, and sent us here because she had some other duties to attend first," Ash completed the story.

"those two trainers with their Meowth, are they friends of yours?" Professor Pinetree asked.

"No, absolutely not!" Ash responded, "they are..."

"Why don't you let us introduce ourselves, twerp?" Jessie said, "ready James, Meowth?"

"Ready!" both answered.

"To protect the world from devastation," Jessie said.

"To unite all peoples within our nation", James continued.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," Jessie spoke again.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," James added

"Jessie," Jessie stated her name.

"...and James..." James did the same.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light," Jessie continued

"Surrender now or prepare to fight," James.

"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth finished the introduction.

"Now we really hate to break up your little reunion," Jessie said, "but we have work to do. Meowth!"

"Alrighty," the feline Pokémon acknowledged, and pushed the button on a small remote control it was holding.

"Now we didn't dig a hole this time," James explained, "but we did get a Grabber 3000 gathering robot."

"Tell them what it can do, Meowth!" Jessie ordered.

"Well, it can do this," Meowth said, as one of the arms of the robot grabbed Pikachu and put it in the basket on it's back.

"Hey! Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"And it can do that," Meowth continued, as the robot also grabbed Bulbasaur.

"Give me my Pokémon back!" Angie yelled.

"And, it can also do this!" Meowth finished his little demonstration by letting the robot throw a large net over our friends, after it had grabbed their backpacks with their Poké Balls in it.

Pikachu was trying to open the basket with his attacks, as was Bulbasaur.

"You might as well give up on that," Meowth said, "the Grabber 3000 can withstand grass-type and electric attacks."

"So you were right, we did steal those Poké Balls," Jessie said with a devious smile on her face, "just like we are stealing your Pokémon now..."

"Oh no you won't!" Ash shouted, "does any of you still have a Pokémon on hand?"

"Nope," Tracey said, and Angie and Professor Pinetree also shook their heads.

"Hahahaha, we've got them all this time, twerps!" Meowth laughed. "I'll count them for you, one twerp Poké Ball, two twerp Poké Balls, three twerp... hey! Meowwwth! What is that?" Meowth screamed as the Poké Balls he was counting were suddenly lifted up into the air by an unknown force.

"What is that?" Ash said very surprised.

"Is it Latios or Latias again?" Angie asked

"Ash, don't be afraid... I'll help you..." Ash heard a voice say inside his head.

"No...it's something.....or rather someone else..." Ash answered, "but I don't know who yet..."

The net that held Ash and his friends trapped, was untangled, and lifted up after that, to remain floating above them. The same still unknown force opened the lid of the basket on the back of the robot, allowing Pikachu and Bulbasaur to jump out and run to their trainers.

"Great to have you back, buddy!" Ash said as Pikachu jumped into his arms.

"You too, Bulbasaur," Angie said as she padded her Pokémon on the back.

"Do you know what is happening, Meowth?" Jessie asked, looking around in fear.

"I...eh....I don't know," Meowth said, as now the stolen backpacks were lifted up and floated towards their owners.

"Ash, now it's your turn..." the same unknown voice sounded inside Ash's mind.

"Alright, Charizard, do Overheat, and Pikachu, do Thunder!" Ash responded.

"Bulbasaur, do Solar Beam!" Angie joined in.

The robot was unable to withstand this combination of attacks, and exploded, sending it's drivers flying upwards, at great speed.

"Well, we certainly knew what that was, that just hit us now," James said.

"And so we're blasting off again!" Jessie added

"Meowth!" was the last word that was heard as Team Rocket disappeared in the distance.

"Well, that was that," Ash said, "but I would still like to know who helped us."

"Don't you remember me Ash?" a voice suddenly spoke right behind them.

Everyone turned around, and there stood a woman dressed in a red suit, with white gloves. It was clear she was a Psychic, and there almost seemed to flow power from her.

"Sabrina!" Ash shouted, "so it was you who...?"

"Indeed," Sabrina answered, "I used my telepathic powers to let you know I was here to help, and my telekinetic abilities to free you and your Pokémon and get you you things back."

"And you used teleport to get yourself directly behind us, right?" Tracey asked.

"Correct," Sabrina answered, "now Ash, what brings you here, and who is that girl that I can clearly sense you feel something special for? Or was that supposed to be a secret still?"

"No, no secrets," Ash admitted, blushing a little, "we are together," and he took Angie's hand to hold it.

"I see, well congratulations to you both then," Sabrina said, "and how about my first question?"

Ash explained to Sabrina why he had decided to travel along Kanto again, and about his attempts to challenge the Saffron City Gym.

"Ah, it's very unfortunate what happened to the gym," Sabrina said, "but if you still want that battle, I can get you that."

"Great!" Ash yelled, "finally!"

"Pikachu!" his little yellow friend agreed.

"Eh, guys..." professor Pinetree interrupted them, "I think I hurt my ankle pretty bad when I fell down."

"I guess we should take the professor back to the main road," Tracey remarked, "maybe Officer Jenny is already near and then she can bring the professor back to town to see a doctor."

"Tracey is right, Ash," Angie said, while squeezing his hand a little tighter as she noticed the disappointed expression on Ash's face, because he realized this meant postponing his battle with Sabrina... again.

Since the professor wasn't able to walk anymore, Sabrina used her telekinetic powers to make him float slightly above the ground. They went back to the main road, as Tracey had proposed, and waited for Officer Jenny to appear. Soon a cloud of dust formed in the distance, closing real fast. It was Officer Jenny on her trusty motorcycle. Ash explained what had happened, and after a quick goodbye, she left with Professor Pinetree, heading for town.

"Now about that battle..." Ash started.

"I can feel that you want it so badly, Ash," Sabrina answered, "but I'm afraid we can't battle today."

"Oh... why not?" Ash said, even more disappointed then when Tracey suggested the professor needed medical attention.

"Helping you and the professor put some strain on my psychic powers," Sabrina explained, "I need some time to meditate and regain my full strength again. Unless you want to fight me when I'm in a weakened state."

"No, of course not!" Ash replied firmly, "I want a good battle, and I want you to be as strong as you can be!"

"Fine, I knew you would understand, I didn't even have to try to read your mind to know that," Sabrina said.

"So perhaps tomorrow then?" Ash asked carefully.

"I think that will be fine Ash," Sabrina said, "but for now you are welcome to follow me to my little camp, unless you have already chosen some other place to put up your tents, that is."

"Well, we haven't actually," Tracey said, "so what do you think Ash?"

"Yeah, fine with me," Ash agreed, "that way we won't have to travel far tomorrow, for us to have that battle. You're okay with it too, Angie?"

"Sounds good to me, Ash," Angie replied as she also accepted Sabrina's offer.

The three friends walked along with Sabrina to her campsite, which turned out to be rather close to the deserted camp of Professor Pinetree. Sabrina's camp was also close to a little stream, and Ash sent out Buizel to enjoy a little swim, along with Tracey's Marill. After dinner, that Angie and Sabrina had prepared together, everyone went to their tents early, to get some well deserved rest. Ash spent some time thinking about the tactics he would have to use against Sabrina, but after a while his eyes became heavy, and he decided to do the rest of the thinking while lying down in his sleeping bag. Not long after that, he wasn't thinking at all anymore, but fell asleep, although he may still have been dreaming about his battle of tomorrow...

My 22nd fan-fiction story already. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 18: Double Battle!

Episode 18 in my Fan Fiction series about the Pokémon journey of Ash and Angie. Involves some MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you don't like that idea, stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

The sun was slowly rising above the silhouette of Mount moon, and the first rays of light shone on Sabrina's campsite. Ash had gotten out off his sleeping bag early, getting prepared for his battle with Sabrina, that was now finally about to take place. "Sabrina will probably use her Kadabra again, and I bet it has become even stronger since the last time we battled it," Ash thought by himself. "I'd better keep my wits with this one, or we'll get wiped." Then a familiar voice disturbed his thoughts.

"Ash? Could you...?" Angie suddenly asked.

"Huh? Not now Angie! Can't you see I'm busy getting ready for my battle with Sabrina?" Ash said, perhaps a little too rude, because he was a so nervous about his upcoming battle.

"Well excuse me, mister Pokémon Master!" Angie said, deeply annoyed at Ash's unfriendly response, "Don't let me take any more of your precious time!" and she ran off.

"Hey...Angie?" Ash said, as he turned his head around.

But Angie was nowhere to be seen. "Ah, she just needs a little time to cool down. She'll be back before breakfast," Ash thought.

Fifteen minutes passed, and still no sign of Angie.

"Hey, did you see Angie?" Ash asked Tracey, who just came back from the little stream, getting himself freshened up.

"No, the last time I saw her, she was looking for you," Tracey replied, "I think it was about half an hour ago or something like that. She did look a bit like she had something on her mind though."

Ash's face became a little sad as he heard Tracey say this. "Perhaps she did have something she wanted to talk about with me, and I just sent her away, because all I could think about was my battle with Sabrina," Ash thought. Just as he was beginning to worry about Angie, Sabrina appeared.

"Hello Ash, are you all ready for the battle?" she asked, "I sure am, as are my Pokémon."

"Well, there may be a problem..." Ash said, hesitatingly.

"How come? I do sense something is troubling you," Sabrina remarked.

"You see...Angie and I... we got a little battle of our own this morning, and I think I've said some things to her that aren't so nice at all..." Ash admitted.

"I see..."Sabrina answered.

"So I'm afraid I can't battle you right now," Ash said, "first I must find Angie and tell her I'm sorry."

"I think you should," Sabrina agreed, "you go looking for her now, I'll wait here for you."

"Thanks!" Ash yelled, as he ran off with Pikachu and Shinx, since Angie had left without her Pokémon.

"Well, then that leaves me to make breakfast, I guess..." Tracey sighed, as he saw his friend disappear.

"I'll help you," Sabrina said.

Angie had gone into the woods, more or less in the direction of professor Pinetree's now deserted camp. She didn't want to get lost, so she stopped as soon as she reached it, and sat down on a fallen down tree. "Oh, he can be so insensitive sometimes!" Angie thought. All she wanted to do when she came to Ash this morning is have a little talk, and let him know she fully stood behind him, to give some support for the upcoming battle. "But no, all he could think of was his battle, and he just pushed me aside with his rude answer!" she thought. "Was it always going to be this way?" she started to worry. Then she heard some leaves rustle, and looked up.

"Shinx, shinx!" her little Pokémon friend called.

"Hi there, you came looking for me?" Angie said, surprised, "how sweet of you, but you could have gotten lost trying to get here, you know. How did you find me anyway?"

"With a little help from me, I guess," she heard Ash say, as he also emerged from the bushes.

"Oh...it's you...," Angie said with a flat voice.

"Well, I've been looking for you quite some time," Ash replied a bit irritated, "so you could try to appreciate that."

"So you do have time for me?" Angie remarked, clearly still mad at Ash.

"Well, you could have noticed I was really busy when you came to me this morning..." Ash started.

"If you came all the way here just to say that you can leave again," Angie said, not willing to start the same argument all over again.

Ash stayed silent for a moment. Angie and he had been fighting before, but recently everything had gone rather smooth between them. They had teamed up on various occasions, whether it was when Team Rocket crossed their path once more, or in any other emergency. Ash felt their bond had become stronger than ever as a result. So he was a little lost when now Angie was so mad at him, and she had every reason to be, he realized that now.

"Look, Ash..." Angie broke the silence, "I understand that battling means a lot for you, and that you still dream of becoming a Pokémon Master."

"Yeah, I really do," Ash admitted.

"And I know I told you to keep better focus to improve your battling skills," Angie continued.

"I'm glad you did, that really helped me a lot," Ash replied.

"But you've got to realize, that you don't have to do it all alone anymore," Angie said, "like you said to Sabrina, we're together, so don't shut me out, okay? It makes me feel so unnecessary..."

Ash looked at Angie's face, something he didn't dare to do when he noticed how mad she was at him, but he had heard her voice soften a bit. She looked more sad than mad now. "Was that...? Yes it was a tear forming in the corner of her eye!" Ash thought.

"Angie..." Ash started

"Yes, what is it Ash?" she said, trying hard not to let more tears come up.

"I... I... need you... I really do," Ash admitted.

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better?" Angie said, as she now had tears in both her eyes.

"Honestly...I don't know where I would be without you," Ash said, "and I'm very sorry I was so rude to you this morning."

"That's the nicest thing you ever said to me..." Angie said, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Can you forgive me?" Ash asked as he reached out his right hand to her invitingly.

"Sure!" Angie replied, as she took his hand.

Suddenly both Ash and Angie felt something, or someone, pushing them forward, closer to each other. It was Pikachu and Shinx that were doing this.

"Hey Pikachu!? What are you doing?" Ash said as he was getting pushed closer to Angie.

"Shinx! What are you up to?" Angie asked.

Both Pokémon stopped pushing for a moment, and looked at their respective trainers, like they meant to say "You know why..." Ash looked into Angie's eyes, and felt a familiar yet strange sensation come over him.

"Do you think... this counts as a 'Spheal moment'...?" Ash whispered.

"I... don't know...," Angie whispered back, "perhaps..."

And before both could say anything else, their lips met, and they stood there for a few seconds, just thinking about nothing but each other. "This is definitely a 'Spheal moment' for sure," Ash thought, and Angie felt the same way. Some seconds later they stopped kissing, both blushing heavily.

"We'd better get back to camp," Angie said, "before Sabrina decides to leave and you still won't be able to battle her."

"You're right!" Ash said, and they started running back.

"So you've found each other, I see," Tracey said as he saw his two friends coming back from the woods.

"Ermm, yes," Ash admitted, as he and Angie started blushing again.

"Are you ready for that battle now, Ash?" Sabrina asked.

"You bet!" Ash said, fully revived again.

"I propose we'll each use two Pokémon," Sabrina suggested, "I choose Venomoth, and of course Alakazam."

"Alakazam?" Ash said surprised.

"Now you didn't think I haven't been training my Kadabra in the mean time that you were traveling through other regions?" Sabrina replied.

"No, of course not," Ash replied, "well, I guess that will make this battle even more interesting then. I choose Staravia and Pikachu."

Tracey suggested to be the referee again, and both trainers took their positions.

"Go Venomoth!" Sabrina said, as she lifted it's Poké Ball up into the air, and opened it with her special powers.

"Staravia, come out!" Ash responded.

"Do Psybeam!" Sabrina commanded her Pokémon without saying a word.

Staravia was hit and momentarily stunned, but then shook the effect of Venomoth's attack off it.

"Nice move, Staravia!" Ash complimented his Pokémon, and said to Sabrina: "I forgot you can sent your commands to your Pokémon with your telepathic powers."

Sabrina smiled and made her Venomoth try a Leech Life attack. "Better keep moving!" Ash thought, and he ordered Staravia to do Double Team, avoiding it's energy getting drained. Sabrina made Venomoth do Psybeam again, aiming at all the Staravia that were formed by it's Double Team. Just before the real Staravia was hit, Ash told it to do Aerial Ace. Venomoth was not prepared for that, and took a direct hit, fainting instantly. Ash looked at Angie for a moment, and she nodded to him, telling him he was doing fine.

"Venomoth is no longer able to battle!" Tracey proclaimed.

"Nice job Ash," Sabrina spoke, "now for my triumph card, Alakazam, show yourself!" and Alakazam appeared.

"Staravia, Aerial Ace again!" Ash shouted, wanting to finish it quickly.

"Psychic!" Sabrina sent her command to Alakazam with her thoughts again.

Staravia was suddenly trapped in mid air, flapping frantically with it's wings to break free. Then Alakazam forced it crashing down at high speed. As the dust of the impact had settled, it was clear that Staravia had fainted.

"Staravia, come back! Pikachu, now it's up to you buddy!" Ash said as he sent it out, "I know you can do it!"

Alakazam tried another Psychic attack on Pikachu, and lifted the little Pokémon high up in the air, just like it had done with Staravia. Then Alakazam hurled his victim down to the rocky soil. It looked like this battle was about to end, and not in Ash's favor. "What can I do!?" it flashed trough Ash's mind, "hey, wait a minute... that's it!"

"Pikachu, do Iron Tail on the ground!" Ash yelled.

Ash's little friend reacted just in time, and Pikachu's powerful attack broke it's fall.

"Now do Quick Attack!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu moved so fast that Alakazam was unable to track it, and was hit by the little yellow Pokémon. After this Ash made it do Iron Tail on Sabrina's last Pokémon, but that attack barely hit Alakazam, as it was able to throw Pikachu away with Psychic, causing Ash's final Pokémon to crash down on the ground and lie down dazed for a few seconds.

"Oh... Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash asked, concerned about his little buddy's health.

"Pikachu!" was the answer, as Pikachu got up and raised it's ears again, to indicate it still had some strength left.

"Alright! Now do Volt Tackle!" Ash commanded.

Alakazam tried to catch Pikachu with another Psychic attack, but Pikachu had so much speed and power, that it broke right through this, and hit Alakazam with a mighty crash. Again dust was blowing all over, and everyone was anxiously waiting for the outcome of this possibly final clash to become visible.

"Alakazam has fainted," Sabrina suddenly said, "I can feel it."

"Pikachu...?" Ash asked carefully.

"Pikaa!" they heard, as Pikachu came running out off the dusty cloud, and jumped into Ash's arms.

"That was incredible! You were great!" Ash shouted as he hugged his little Pokémon friend.

"Ash, here is your reward," Sabrina said, as she made a Marsh Badge float through the air towards Ash.

"Thanks! I've got a Marsh Badge!" Ash shouted with joy, as Angie fell around his neck to congratulate him.

"And this time you didn't have to make me laugh to get it," Sabrina remarked.

Ash started laughing, and Sabrina quickly followed his example. Angie and Tracey didn't understand what was so funny about Sabrina's remark, but Ash told her he would explain it to her. Then they finally had their breakfast after which Ash and his friends decided it was time to travel further, and leave Sabrina in her training camp.

"Good luck Ash!" Sabrina said as she waved all goodbye, "and make sure you treat your special girl right, or I'll sent my Haunter back to you to tickle you until you do," Sabrina 'spoke' to Ash with her telepathic ability.

"Thanks Sabrina, I will! And I hope your gym will be fully restored soon!" Ash yelled.

"You will what?" Angie asked.

"Eh...keep on training of course," Ash quickly answered, "and make sure you know I care so much for you," he thought without speaking it out loud to Angie.

And on they went, trying to get as far as possible, before darkness would set in again.

My 23rd fan-fiction story already. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 19: Trapped!

Episode 19 in my Fan Fiction series about the Pokémon journey of Ash and Angie. Involves some MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you don't like that idea, stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

Ash and his friends had been able to travel quite some distance yesterday, after Ash had beaten Sabrina. It was as if his new Marsh Badge had given him wings, and Angie and Tracey had to slow him down a few times, because they could barely keep up with him. They had finally stopped and made camp, just a few miles or so from the entrance to the large section of tunnels, that travelers used to get through the mountain. The weather had been fine up till now, but during the night, some clouds filled with rain had drifted over. Thankfully, their tents were put up under a few old, and rather dense trees, so most of the heavy rainfall never reached them.

The next morning Ash, Angie and Tracey had to clean up a few fallen leaves, and an occasional small branch here and there, but nothing had been damaged. Ash and Angie made breakfast together, while Tracey made a few quick sketches of the skyline, that displayed some beautiful shades of color as the sun climbed higher. After they had enjoyed their breakfast, and packed their belongings together, the journey went on, to the entrance of the maze of tunnels in Mount Moon. As they were walking, Pikachu suddenly stopped and raised it's ears.

"Pika?" Ash's little buddy uttered.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked.

Pikachu looked around for a moment, then lowered his ears again, and walked on. But a few meters further, Pikachu stopped again. Suddenly everyone heard some rustling of leaves, and some small sparks formed on Pikachu's cheeks. There was definitely something or someone out there. Then suddenly out of the bushes along the path, jumped a familiar legendary Pokémon!

"Suicune!? What is it doing here?" Ash said, very surprised.

"Hi Suicune, great to see you," Angie greeted it.

"Maybe it came back to thank you for saving it," Tracey answered Ash's question.

"No, it's something else..." Ash remarked, "I can't explain, but I have a bad feeling about this. Pikachu, can you ask Suicune why it is here?"

"Pikapika!" Ash's Pokémon buddy answered, and it started an animated conversation with Suicune.

Then Suicune turned around, and jumped a few meters ahead.

"Does it want us to follow, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu!" was the answer, as Ash's Pokémon made a few steps in the same direction the Suicune had gone.

"Okay, let's follow Pikachu!" Tracey said.

Suicune could move much faster than our friends, so it waited a moment every once in a while, after it had made a few jumps ahead.

"That Suicune is really in a hurry...pfff..." Ash huffed, trying to catch up.

"What's the matter Ash?" Angie asked teasingly, "getting a little out off shape? Maybe you should train more along with your Pokémon."

"I...am.... in.... great shape," Ash said, although it was clear that it cost him some trouble to say this while running.

Then Suicune stopped, just in front of a rocky wall.

"Now what? You don't want us to climb that, now do you?" Ash said while using this stop to catch his breath again.

"I wonder why it brought us here..." Tracey said.

"Hey guys, is it just me or does it look like there was a tunnel here?" Angie remarked.

"I think you're right, Angie," Ash said, "you can still see sort of an arc in the wall. I guess it collapsed."

Pikachu raised it's ears again, then slowly walked to the place where the supposed former entrance to the tunnel was and put it's ear against the rocks. Pikachu jumped up and raced back to Ash, making all kinds of gestures, and then dragging him to the place where it had been listening. Ash also put his ear against the rocks and...

"Angie! Tracey! I believe they are Pokémon trapped in here!" Ash yelled.

"Let me hear this," Angie said as she also listened closely, "you're right! I can hear different Pokémon in there!"

"Now I get it," Tracey remarked, "these Pokémon probably went hiding in that cave to be safe for the heavy rain of tonight. But the rain caused part of the rock to start sliding down, and it blocked the entrance of the tunnel."

"And Suicune found out about this and came looking for help," Ash continued, "and since you've already helped it once before," he said while looking at Angie, "it came to us."

"Suicune, you're the best!" Angie said as she padded it softly on the head.

"But how are we going to get these Pokémon out?" Tracey asked.

"I have an idea!" Ash said, "Buizel, come out and do Sonic Boom on those rocks!"

"Bui, bui!" Buizel said, as he prepared to make his attack.

"Everyone step back!" Tracey warned them.

The first blast didn't have much effect, but the second blast was much stronger, and the rocks blocking the entrance were blown aside, leaving a small opening. Buizel did another Sonic Boom, and then the opening became big enough. A few seconds later the first Pokémon came out, happy to be free again.

"Look, an Azumarill! And there, a few Oddish!" Angie said.

"There were sure a lot of Pokémon trapped in here," Ash remarked, as more different Pokémon came pouring out, while Suicune was watching.

Tracey had grabbed his sketchbook to capture this special moment. It wasn't everyday that you met a Suicune, and this situation was even more special. Then our friends heard three familiar, yet unwelcome voices.

"That's a nice little collection of Pokémon you've got there," Jessie said.

"Team Rocket!" Ash, Angie and Tracey shouted simultaneously.

"Stay away from those Pokémon!" Ash shouted.

"Oh. We'll stay away from them alright..." Meowth said laughing, "but our little net won't!"

Meowth pressed a button on his remote control, and a large net came falling down from above, covering all the Pokémon that had just come through the opening in the collapsed tunnel entrance, and were now standing closely together, to warm up a little.

"Hey, let them go!" Angie yelled.

"Seviper, do Haze!" Jessie responded.

The thick smoke from Seviper left our friends gasping for breath, unable to see anything.

"Staravia, come out and do Gust!" Ash said, with his mouth covered, to avoid inhaling the black smoke.

The smoke was quickly blown away, but Team Rocket was already in their Meowth-shaped balloon, with the big net containing all the Pokémon that just had escaped from the tunnel.

"We've got to cut open that net before they are too far away!" Ash said.

"That sounds like a job for Bulbasaur!" Angie shouted, "come out and do Razor Leaf!"

A stream of sharp leaves was hurled towards the net, but they just bounced straight off it.

"Hahahaha!" James laughed, "this time we did our homework properly, and this net is fully grass-type proof."

"Naa naa naanaa naa!" Jessie mocked, sounding like a little child at kindergarten.

"Sui...Cune!" it sounded as the legendary Pokémon prepared to do Ice Beam.

"James? Is our net protected against ice-type attacks?" Jessie asked, a bit worried.

"I... I don't know... Meowth?" James said.

"Well...eh..." but the feline Pokémon didn't have to answer that question anymore as the net started to make crackling sounds, and then fell apart, releasing the captured Pokémon.

"Hey, those are our stolen Pokémon!" Jessie yelled, "Meowth, do something!"

"Alrighty!" was the answer.

Suicune was jumping up to do Ice Fang on Team Rocket's balloon, but as he was about to hit it, something that looked like a giant Poké Ball appeared on the underside of the balloon, and scooped it up.

"Well, you know what they say, better have one Suicune in a ball, than ten other Pokémon on the ground," Meowth said laughing out loud.

"Are you sure?" James asked.

"Absolutely," Meowth answered, "just imagine the boss working at the office on a hot summer's day. Just as he is about to faint because of the heat, his own personal Suicune passes by and does Blizzard, cooling the Boss down again. And then he'll say: "I've really got to give a brrr... big. .. reward to Meowth and his friends, for brrr... getting me this refreshing Suicune."

"We're going to get promoted!" the three villains cheered together.

"No way, that's not going to happen, Team Rocket!" Ash shouted.

"You stay out off this! Can't you see we're busy gloating over our impending promotion!?" Jessie sneered.

"The only promotion you will get is a bump on the head!" Angie yelled, Bulbasaur, do Razor Leaf on their balloon!"

"No, Angie!" Tracey yelled as he stepped in front of Bulbasaur, "if that balloon drops out of the sky, Suicune may get hurt also."

"But how are we...?!" Angie grumbled, with one fist clenched.

"I think I have something for that," Ash said, "Gliscor, I choose you! Do X-scissor on that giant Poké Ball!"

"Gliscor gli!" Ash's Pokémon answered

"Staravia, do Gust so Gliscor can get up there!" Ash continued.

Carried by the strong winds Staravia caused, Gliscor closed in on Team Rocket's balloon, and did X-scissor on the fake Poké Ball that Suicune was trapped in. But it didn't seem to have any effect...

"Do X-scissor again Gliscor! This time give it all you've got!" Ash shouted, while his friends kept their fingers crossed.

"Gliiiissscorrrr!" it sounded as Ash's winged Pokémon friend did another attempt.

This time small cracks appeared in the shell of the ball, and a few seconds later it came apart, in a thousand pieces. Suicune fell out, landed gracefully on it's feet and jumped back to our friends.

"Now it's our turn, Bulbasaur!" Angie shouted anxiously, "do Razor... huh?"

"Cune..." the legendary Pokémon uttered as it pushed against Angie's leg.

"I think Suicune wants to help you with your attack on Team Rocket, Ange," Ash remarked.

"Great! Thanks Suicune!" Angie said, now even more enthusiastic than before.

Suicune did Ice Beam, puncturing Team Rocket's balloon, and causing the villains to come crashing down. Then Angie ordered Bulbasaur to do Vine Whip. And before Team Rocket had time to recover from that attack, they were hit with a freezing Blizzard from Suicune

"It's certainly refreshing to brrr.. have a Suicune around..." James said, shaking with cold.

"I brr... have a feeling we won't brrr.. be around very long," Jessie stuttered.

"My poor little paws are frozen," Meowth complained.

"Let me thaw you out!" Ash yelled with a knowing smile on his face, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Bulbasaur, do Solar Beam!" Angie shouted.

Suicune added a Hydro Pump to the other attacks, and the resulting explosion sent the three members of Team Rocket blasting off again.

"Nice teamwork with Suicune, Angie!" Ash gave her a compliment.

"Yeah, it really looks like you two have some kind of bond together," Tracey remarked.

"Well, Suicune did most of the hard work, and of course Gliscor," Angie replied as she tried to avoid all this praise because she started to blush a little already, "speaking of which, where is Gliscor anyway?"

Everyone looked around, when suddenly a little branch fell down on Ash's head. Gliscor was stuck in a tree, and was about to come down again.

"Huh... Gliscor, look out where you.. !" Ash yelled, but before he could finish his sentence, his Pokémon had fallen down on top of him.

"I think you still need to work on Gliscor's landings, right Ash?" Angie teased him.

"Aww... I guess you're right..." Ash answered.

After Angie had helped him up again, it was time to say goodbye to Suicune. Angie caressed it one more time, and then Suicune turned around, and leaped away swiftly and gracefully.

"Bye Suicune, and once again thanks for your help!" Angie shouted as she and her friends waved her legendary Pokémon friend goodbye.

The wild Pokémon that had been trapped, had also disappeared in the woods, to go back to their homes again. So our friends decided to move on, trying make up for the lost time and get as far as possible, before darkness would set in again. If they would encounter no more delays, it might be possible to get to the entrance of the central tunnel through Mount Moon in time, and travel through the mountain tomorrow, on to Pewter City. But as for today, there sure had been enough adventure already.

My 24th fan-fiction story already. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 20: Little Girl Lost!

Episode 20 in my Fan Fiction series about the Pokémon journey of Ash and Angie. Involves some MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you don't like that idea, stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

Yesterday, Ash and his friends did manage to reach the entrance to the maze of tunnels that run through Mount Moon. After making sure they were well prepared to go inside, our friends entered the seemingly never ending darkness. Angie sent out her Shinx, and asked it to do Flash, to lighten up the tunnels.

"That's much better," Ash said.

"Yeah, now we can at least see which hole we fall into," Tracey mocked.

Ash had picked up a map from the Poké Center in Cerulean City, to make sure they didn't get lost. But even with a map it proved to be tricky to find out which way they had to go.

"I am pretty sure we've been here before," Tracey remarked as he looked through the pages of his sketchbook.

"Nah, all those rocks look the same, according to the map we are going in the right direction," Ash said with his overconfident voice.

"Well, how can it be that the rock on this sketch I made about an hour ago, looks exactly like the one you see over there?" Tracey asked, clearly doubting Ash's map reading skills.

"Uh... well..." Ash stuttered.

"Don't tell me we're lost, okay?" Angie said to Ash, "next time I'll take that map!"

"Well, then we will get even more lost," Ash countered her remark.

"Oh yeah!?" Angie said, looking deeply insulted and angry at the same time.

"Guys? I really don't think that this is going to get us anywhere, so can you two save this for when we get outside again?" Tracey intervened, "that is, if we ever get outside..."

"Huh?" Angie and Ash both looked up, a bit frightened now.

"Fine, now that I've got your attention," Tracey continued, "maybe our Pokémon can help."

"That's a good idea!" Ash said, "why don't you let your Marill try to get us out of here? It can hear extremely well, so maybe it can hear from what direction sounds from outside the mountain come?"

"Well, that might work," Tracey admitted, and he sent out his Marill.

Tracey instructed it to what to listen for. Marill stood there for a moment, in deep concentration, and then raced off.

"Wait Marill, not so fast!" Tracey yelled as he tried to keep up with Marill, with Ash and Angie closely behind him.

"I wonder if it can find a way out!" Angie wondered, sounding a bit worried.

"Ah, don't worry Ange," Ash said in a reassuring way, "Tracey's Marill is an excellent tracker."

After running for about ten minutes, Marill stopped. Tracey, Ash and Angie could finally catch up with the fast Pokémon, but were a bit disappointed at what they saw.

"This is not the exit..." Ash said.

"Who knows were we are now, perhaps even more lost than when you were trying to read that map," Angie stated.

"Hey!" Ash yelled, ready to start another round of arguing about his map reading capabilities.

"Help! Anyone there!?" it suddenly sounded.

Ash and Angie stopped their bickering immediately.

"It came from over there!" Tracey said.

"Shinx, can you shine in that direction?" Angie asked.

The dark corner of the tunnel suddenly turned bright as a result of Shinx's Flash, and they saw a little girl, sitting down on the ground, holding her ankle with her right hand. She had been crying, her eyes being red and swollen, and a tear was still visible on one of her cheeks. Our friends ran forward.

"What is wrong?" Ash asked.

"Are you hurt? Angie added.

"It's... it's my ankle," the little girl answered, "I tripped and then it suddenly hurt real bad!"

"I think you've sprained it," Angie said in a caring voice, "can I have a look at it?"

"Please don't touch it!" the girl yelled in panic.

"It's okay," Ash said, as he came closer, "this is Pikachu, he is my best friend. You wanna say hi to it?"

"Hi Pikachu," she greeted Ash's Pokémon, "Can I...touch it?" the girl asked Ash, not thinking about her injury anymore.

"Sure, go ahead," Ash answered.

"Well Ash, I was right, she has sprained her ankle," Angie said, as she completed her quick examination while Ash was distracting the girl's attention from her painful ankle with Pikachu.

"You are Ash?" the little girl asked very surprised, "do you know Brock?"

"Yeah, I do," Ash answered, "we even traveled together for quite a long time."

"So you're the Ash that defeated Brock's Onix then?" the girl asked, still not fully convinced.

"Uh...yes..." Ash replied.

"I'm Suzie, Brock's lit... eh... younger sister," the girl introduced herself.

"Now that you mention it, she does like a lot like Brock," Angie remarked.

"So you were one of those kids that jumped on my back when I was battling your brother back then?" Ash asked.

The girl blushed a little, and nodded.

"Hey, I am not mad at you or so," Ash assured her, "I know you just wanted to help Brock and Onix at that time."

"Okay," the girl said, looking much relieved.

Ash introduced Angie and Tracey to Suzie and Angie put a small bandage around Suzie's hurt ankle. However, the girl was still unable to walk.

"Bulbasaur, come out and carry Suzie with your Vine Whip," Angie commanded.

The grass-Pokémon made some sort of cradle with it's vines, and scooped up the little girl with it.

"Now all we have to do is find a way out," Angie said.

"Oh, that's easy," the girl remarked, "I've come here with my big brother and my father for so many times, I can find my way around here with my eyes closed," she laughed.

"Well, Ash here can't even find his way around here with his eyes open, and a map," Angie teased.

"Grrrrrr..." Ash grumbled, hurt in his pride.

"Then show us the way out please," Tracey intervened, "I think we all want to see daylight again, right guys?"

"Right!" Ash and Angie said simultaneously, instantly forgetting their little strife.

With the little girl as their guide, they quickly reached the exit, and emerged from the mountain, but this time on the west side now.

"Aahhh, fresh air!" Ash shouted.

"Pikaaaa!" Ash's little friend agreed with it's trainer.

"Shinx, come back," Angie said, as she made her Pokémon return to it's Poké Ball to rest a little from shining it's light all the time during their presence in the tunnels.

"Now where do we go from here?" Tracey asked.

"Well, I think we'd better get Suzie back to her home in Pewter City," Ash proposed.

"Yes please, my mum and dad will probably be very worried by now," Suzie answered, with a guilty look on her face.

"What were you doing in there by the way, all alone?" Angie asked.

"My dad says I'm not old enough for my first Pokémon, but I really want my own Pokémon," Suzie explained, "so I took a few Poké Balls, and went to Mount Moon, to catch a cool rock Pokémon, like Geodude, or maybe an Onix like my big brother. But inside the tunnels, I slipped, and fell. After that I couldn't walk anymore."

"And my Marill must have heard you crying, and led us to you," Tracey completed the story.

"Now let's get to Pewter City!" Ash said, all ready to go.

Suddenly a large shadow covered them.

"Huh, it's not going to rain again, now is it?" Angie wondered.

"Hahahaha!" it sounded from above, and everyone looked up.

"Surprise!" Meowth shouted from the Team Rocket balloon, that was hovering above our friends.

"We figured you had to come out on this side sooner or later, so we just flew over Mount Moon and waited for you to appear again," James explained.

"And now the waiting's over," Jessie added, "Listen... is that a voice that I hear?"

"It came from the mountain, loud and clear," James improvised.

"Through the tunnels," Jessie continued.

"Past the rocks," James added.

"In your ears!" Meowth said it's line.

"Bringing Chaos at a breakneck pace," Jessie spoke.

"Dashing hope, putting fear in it's place," James said.

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet," Jessie spoke again.

"When everything's worse, our work is complete," James continued.

"Jessie!" she introduced herself.

"James!" her companion did the same.

"And Meowth, now that's a name!" the catlike Pokémon managed to get a word in again.

"Putting do-gooders in their place..." Jessie continued.

"We're Team Rocket..." James spoke once more.

"...in your face!" the three villains now said together, followed by Wobbuffet closing the motto by saying it's name.

"I thought they were doing that other motto lately," Angie said to Ash.

"Well, since we haven't been too successful lately," Meowth explained, "we decided to try this one again. It's a first performance here in Kanto. What do you think?"

"I think it's still nothing," Ash said, and Angie and Tracey nodded to agree with him.

"What!?" Jessie yelled, "Meowth, teach them some manners!"

"I'm on it," Meowth acknowledged, pushing one of the buttons on a small remote control, "meet our new and much improved Golem-bot 4000!"

A robot shaped like a Golem stood up from the side of the mountain, where it had been well camouflaged, looking just like a very large boulder. With a swipe of it's paws, it quickly scooped up Marill and Pikachu, and put them in a little storage container attached to it's belly.

"Oh... Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"My Shinx is still to tired Ash, and Bulbasaur is carrying Suzie," Angie said, "Tracey, can you do something?"

"Scyther, come out and do Slash on that robot!" Tracey reacted.

The mantis-like bug Pokémon flew up and tried to hit the robot, but Meowth pushed another button on it's remote control, making a large net that bug catchers would use, appear on the end of the robot's arms. With a swift move Scyther was caught in the net and also put away in the storage container.

"Not as pretty as a Beautifly, but this one will still be a nice addition to our little collection, right James?" Jessie said to her partner.

"Indeed, Jess, now do you twerps have any more Pokémon we can steal from you?" James asked with a mocking voice.

"No way you're getting away with this, Team Rocket!" Ash shouted, as he was wondering which of his Pokémon would be strong enough to take on that giant robot.

"Rhydon! Do Take Down!" they suddenly heard a heavy voice shout.

An unknown Rhydon came charging past Ash, Angie, Tracey and Suzie, and crashed into the Golem-shaped robot. The container on it's belly sprang open, and Pikachu, Scyther and Marill jumped out.

"It's daddy!" Suzie yelled with joy, recognizing her father's voice and his Rhydon.

"That's right, but I'll get to you later, young lady," Suzie's father spoke to her at a very strict tone, and then he asked Ash, "will you help me finish this?"

"Right, Mr. Flint!" Ash said as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder, "Tracey, are you ready too?

"Ready when you are!" Tracey answered.

"You two get the balloon, and leave that fake Golem to me," Flint instructed our two friends.

"Okay, Scyther, do X-scissor on that balloon!" Tracey ordered.

"Grotle, I choose you!" Ash yelled, "help Scyther with your Razor Leaf!"

Flint's Rhydon knocked the Golem-bot over, and the combined attacks of Grotle and Scyther proved to be too much for Team Rocket's balloon, causing it to crash down on top of the heavily damaged robot.

"Okay, who's idea was it to spent all our money on this pile of junk?" Jessie asked, after which all three members began pointing at each other.

"Junk?" Ash asked, "I think we have some cleaning up to do then."

"Right!" Angie agreed as she made Bulbasaur put Suzie gently down on the ground, next to her dad.

"Marill, do Hydro Pump!" Tracey said.

"Bulbasaur, Solar Beam!" Angie added her share to the combination.

"Pikachu, do Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Uh...oh!" the three villains yelled in fear, before they were hurled up high into the air.

"All of a sudden I don't care anymore about who's idea it was..." Jessie remarked.

"Me neither," James said, "I feel so light now..."

"That's because..." Meowth started.

"...we're blasting off again!" all three Team Rocket members shouted simultaneously.

"Bon voyage!" Ash yelled.

"Please do forget to write when you get there!" Angie added.

Our friends called back their Pokémon, while Flint was checking how Suzie was doing.

"I believe she only sprained her ankle, when she was walking inside Mount Moon," Angie explained to Flint.

"Inside Mount Moon!? What were you thinking, running off like that to go wondering around in those tunnels?" Flint asked, looking rather angry.

"Oh daddy, I just wanted my own Pokémon so badly," Suzie cried, "so I went to catch a cool Geodude or another strong rock-type Pokémon. Please don't be mad at me..."

"So..." Flint started, as his expression softened a bit, "you really wanted to catch a rock-type Pokémon, you say. Sure you don't want a water-type one, like that cute Marill Tracey has, for example?"

"No way, I want to become just like you and Brock, rock Pokémon are the best!" Suzie said enthusiastically.

"Well, it's heartwarming to hear this, and I'll talk with your mother about it. But first you must promise me that you'll never run off like that again, young lady. Do you understand?"

"Yes daddy," Suzie said, with a timid voice.

"Okay, now come here," Flint said with a caring voice as he took his daughter in his strong arms, to carry her.

"Can we come alone too?" Ash asked, "we're also on our way to Pewter City."

"Well, the least I can do to repay you for saving my little girl is to invite you all to dinner, so please, follow me," Flint invited our friends.

They gladly accepted Flint's invitation, and together they walked to Pewter City where new challenges would certainly await Ash and his friends.

My 25th fan-fiction story. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 21: Double Challenge!

Episode 21 in my Fan Fiction series about the Pokémon journey of Ash and Angie. Involves some MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you don't like that idea, stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

Yesterday, after Ash and his friends had rescued Flint's daughter from Mount Moon, and Flint had helped them get their Pokémon back from Team Rocket, they had enjoyed the hospitality of Brock's family. Flint's wife, Lola, had even made up some beds in the spare room, so our friends had a nice place to stay for the night. The next day our friends first went to the Pokémon center, where Ash learned that Liza had left a message for him, asking him to send back Charizard. So Ash thanked his large fiery friend for all his help, and then sent him back to Charicific Valley, this time flying.

"Goodbye, my friend!" Ash shouted, "till next time!"

A powerful cry sounded, as Charizard said goodbye from high in the air, to Ash and his friends. After that they noticed it was getting close to noon, so they joined Flint, Lola and the kids at the table for lunch.

"I always thought Brock would be the first of you two to go steady," Suzie's brother Forrest suddenly remarked, out of the blue, "who'd think that Ash would beat him at that?"

"Do you kiss often?" Suzie asked, causing Angie to blush slightly.

"Huh?" Ash said, as he almost choked on the bite he had just taken.

"No way, a strong trainer like Ash doesn't waste time kissing girls, right Ash?" one of Suzie's other brothers asked.

"Well..." Ash started, also blushing a little now.

"Okay kids, that's enough," Lola intervened, "I don't think Ash came here to talk about that."

"That's right," Ash said, looking grateful at Lola for this sudden save, "I am traveling around Kanto again to challenge the gyms, and let my Pokemon get stronger."

"So, you want to challenge me next then, right?" Flint asked.

"Right!" Ash said with enthusiasm, "I did get a Boulder Badge when I beat Brock back then, but I was also lucky since the sprinklers that went off, made Brock's Onix wet, and that enabled Pikachu to beat it."

"Well, I think you'll need more than luck this time Ash, "Flint laughed, "I have been training a lot since we last met."

"So I've noticed. That Rhydon of yours was really good yesterday against Team Rocket!" Ash complimented Flint.

"Ready to see it in action then?" Flint asked.

"Sure, let's go!" Ash almost yelled as he sprang up.

After the battle Brock and Lola had fought over control of the Pewter City Gym, it was agreed that the gym would be restored to it's former state, and Ash noticed that this had indeed been done. It looked almost exactly the same as when Ash had his first gym battle here, with Pikachu. Ash went to one side of the rocky battlefield, and Flint took position on the other end. Tracey was already sitting at the side of the battlefield, next to Lola and the kids. But Angie was still standing on the battlefield, hesitating to step aside and join the other spectators.

"What's wrong, Angie?" Ash asked.

"Well...actually.... I... I also wanted to battle," she started, "to see if I am any good at it, you know."

"Oh, a lady with a spine, I like that," Flint said, "and it's ladies first, right Ash?"

"And this time you can't say you didn't know I am a girl, like at summer camp," Angie remarked, while smiling.

"Yeah... well... okay," Ash gave in.

"Of course that might mean, depending on how strong your girlfriend is, you may have to wait until my Pokémon have recovered again, before I can have that battle with you, Ash," Flint added.

Angie noticed how sad Ash looked when he heard this. For a moment she thought about stepping down, and let Ash go first. But she really wanted to try a real gym battle, to prove herself and show Ash what she and her Pokémon were capable of. "I want to make him so proud of me!" she thought, "but I also don't want to stand in his way, and make him have to wait another day for his battle with Flint." Then an idea came up...

"Mr. Flint, how many Pokémon will you use for this battle?"Angie asked.

"I was thinking of two, or maybe three," Flint replied.

"What if we make it two, and Ash and me will each use only one Pokémon to battle you together?" Angie proposed.

"Hmmmm...., it's a bit odd..." Flint hesitated, "well...fine, let's do it...but if you two win, you'll just get a single badge."

"Fair enough," Ash said, "are you ready Angie?"

"You bet!" Angie spoke with confidence, "Bulbasaur, come out!"

"Pikachu, how about some action little buddy?" Ash asked.

"Bui! Bui!" Ash Buizel said as it stepped forward.

"Looks like someone else also wants to prove itself," Flint remarked.

"Is that right Buizel?"Ash asked, "do you want to fight?"

"Bui!" was the answer, while Buizel looked at Flint like he meant to say: "bring it on!"

"Is it okay, Pikachu, if Buizel will battle instead of you?" Ash asked.

Pikachu nodded and gave the water-weasel Pokémon a high five with it's tail against a paw of Buizel.

"Trainers ready?" the referee informed.

"Yes!" Angie and Ash both said at the same time.

"Ready," Flint stated with a calm voice.

"Go!" the referee shouted, as he ran to the side of the battlefield.

"Come out, Rhydon and Crobat!" Flint shouted.

"Bulbasaur, do Razor Leaf on Crobat!" Angie yelled, forgetting in her enthusiasm that grass-type attacks are not so effective against flying types like Crobat.

"Crobat, do Wing Attack!" Flint reacted, causing the Razor Leaf attack to be swept away, and Crobat closed in on Angie's Pokémon fast.

"Uh oh..." Angie stuttered, but then she regained herself, "dodge that attack, Bulbasaur!"

Bulbasaur rolled over to the left side, just in time to make Crobat miss it. Meanwhile Ash had ordered Buizel to do Aqua Jet on Rhydon, but despite the type advantage he had, Rhydon was hardly affected by this attack. "That Rhydon is really very strong!" Ash thought, "and Angie has trouble with that Crobat as well."

"Crobat, do another Wing Attack on Bulbasaur!" Flint ordered his Pokémon to attack again.

Bulbasaur couldn't dodge the attack this time, and was hit pretty hard. It was trying to get up, but Flint didn't allow it the necessary time to recover.

"Now, finish it with Poison Fang!" the Pewter City gym leader commanded.

"Oh no! Bulbasaur!" Angie yelled.

"Quick, Buizel, help Bulbasaur and do Sonic Boom on Crobat!" Ash shouted.

Buizel responded immediately and was able to hit Crobat, sweeping it a few meters aside, right before it would make contact with Bulbasaur.

"Thanks, Ash!" Angie said.

"How about we switch opponents?" Ash proposed.

"Okay, sounds like a good plan!" Angie agreed.

"Buizel, do Water Gun on Crobat!" Ash shouted.

"Avoid it and do Supersonic!" Flint countered.

"Sonic Boom, now!" Ash yelled, in response to that.

Crobat's Supersonic collided with Buizel's Sonic Boom, causing an explosion in mid air, with the blast pushing all Pokémon that were in battle backwards. Buizel was blasted away flying through the air, straight towards a large rock that was part of the battlefield. But before he could really hit it, Bulbasaur's vines caught it, and put Buizel safely back on the ground.

"Nice save! Thanks Bulbasaur!" Ash said.

"You're welcome Ash, and now we're even again," Angie said, "Okay, Bulbasaur, do Razor Leaf on Rhydon!" Angie ordered her Pokémon into battle again.

Against Rhydon, this attack was much more effective, but Rhydon managed to endure it, although with some damage.

"Buizel, do Aqua Jet on Crobat!" Ash commanded.

"Crobat, Wing Attack!" Flint responded, hoping to stop Buizel in it's tracks.

But Buizel burst right through Crobat's defenses, and hit it in mid air, forcing it to crash down on the ground in a large splash. Crobat fainted and Flint had to call it back into it's Poké Ball.

"Rhydon, do Take Down on Buizel!" Flint ordered, hoping to even the odds a little by taking out Buizel fast.

"Buizel, Aqua Jet!" Ash reacted.

Both Pokémon collided head on, and dust was blown all around, combined with little drops of water as Buizel's water attack was shattered against the rock hard body of Rhydon. Both Pokémon were dazed by the impact, with Rhydon still standing up, and Buizel lying on the ground, trying to get on it's feet again, with one eye still closed.

"Angie, now it's your turn!" Ash yelled.

"Okay Ash!" she said, as she realized it now came down to her. "Bulbasaur, do Solar Beam!"

Rhydon was regaining it's strength, and was now looking around to see where Bulbasaur was. "I hope that Solar Beam is ready in time..." Angie thought. Rhydon had located her Pokémon, and was getting ready to do another Take Down attack... "Just a few seconds..." Angie and Ash both thought. But Rhydon started it's attack!

"Now!" Angie yelled, and Bulbasaur released all the energy it had gathered in a blinding Solar Beam.

Rhydon was immediately stopped in it's tracks, and blasted backwards, shattering a large boulder as it crashed right through it! Flint had to cover his eyes from the small pieces of rock and the dust that came blowing his way.

"Rhydon is unable to continue, the challengers Angie and Ash are the winners!" the referee said out loud.

"Nice job Angie!" Ash said as he gave her a pad on the back.

"Thanks! But you were also great, helping me out when Crobat almost took out Bulbasaur," Angie returned the compliment.

"Let's just say you are a great team, and I'm happy go give you this," Flint spoke, as he gave them a Boulder Badge.

"Great! We have a Boulder Badge!" Ash and Angie said simultaneously as they performed Ash's special victory pose together.

Tracey congratulated the two winners, and although the kids didn't like to see their daddy lose, they had to admit it had been a good battle. After that, Ash asked Angie to come outside with him, and they walked to the edge of the forest, that was close to the house of Flint's family, to have a little privacy.

"You did really great with that battle today, Angie," Ash started.

"Ah... you did all the hard work," Angie said as she looked down a bit, to hide her slightly blushing face.

"You know that's not true," Ash replied, "I only helped you once, and you helped me when Buizel was in trouble. And you took out Flint's last Pokémon, remember? I think you're an excellent trainer."

Angie blushed even more at all this praise from Ash, and turned her head away now, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Wait, I've got something here for you," Ash said, as he felt inside his backpack.

"For me?" Angie said, really surprised, looking back at Ash now.

"Yes, here it is, because you did so well during your first gym battle," Ash explained, as he gave Angie a small box.

Angie was baffled. Ash was very kind to her, when they were not fighting over something small that was, but apart from the roses in Lavender Town, Ash didn't have a way with giving presents. Not that she really needed them, "his attention is worth a lot more" she always thought. But this box looked a lot like it could contain a ring or some other precious jewelery. "Or would it...?" she wondered.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Ash asked Angie, waking her from her wondering thoughts.

"Oh...yes... of course, silly me!" Angie apologized, blushing a little.

She carefully opened the box, and saw the small bottle of perfume. "Produce of Celadon City Gym – Finest Quality" the note on the side of the bottle read. Angie had seen these bottles before, in the display of a shop as they were walking through Celadon City, and had noticed the high price tag of this perfume.

"Oh, Ash... I can't take this... it's way too expensive," Angie whispered, as she was about to put the bottle back into the box again.

"Well, not really," Ash confessed, rubbing the back of his head, "Erika gave it to me for free," he blurted out.

"What!?" Angie said out loud, "so you're just giving me something that cost you nothing? So that's how you value me?"

"Yes...well, no...that's not what I meant," Ash stuttered, "Erika gave it to me under one condition, I was supposed to save it for a special person, at a special moment."

"Really?" Angie said, as her face cleared a little.

"Honest truth," Ash said, as he looked into her eyes, "now you can smell almost as pretty as you look."

"Aww... that's so sweet of you," Angie said, "but I didn't get anything for you..." she said, sounding a bit guilty.

"That's okay, Ange," Ash reassured her, "you being here with me, supporting me in every way, that's your gift to me."

"Oh Ash!" Angie sighed as she fell around his neck to give him a good hug, and then kissed him on the cheek as she slowly let go of him again.

"I guess that means you like your present then?" Ash remarked, blushing.

"Yes I do!" Angie said, "but even if you wouldn't have gotten me anything, to me, being with you is also the best present you can give me," she explained, blushing heavily.

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes!" they heard Lola shout, to make sure all her kids got the message.

"Better get back to the others then, right?" Ash said to Angie.

"Yeah, let's not keep them waiting," Angie said, looking at Ash with a smile on her face.

Ash took her hand and together they walked back to the house. Tonight they were invited to have dinner again with Flint's family, and spend the night there. Tomorrow they would travel further, and try to get some extra training, before Ash would challenge the next gym they would encounter on their path.

My 26th fan-fiction story. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


End file.
